


You Won't Leave Me, right?

by megumiai30



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Complete, Don't read if you're not ready, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Making Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megumiai30/pseuds/megumiai30
Summary: Kimura and Yada share some alone time with each other after Kimura is anxious that his wife is going to leave him.
Relationships: Kimura Masayoshi/Yada Touka
Kudos: 7





	You Won't Leave Me, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone(Or not, depending on how old you are.), Megumiai30 here with a new mature story about one of the couples in the Assassination Classroom afterstory after-canon world I've been making. This time around I'll be dealing with the Kimura and Yada couple, a very rare couple, and hence I wanted give them attention. I hope you enjoy this story and hope it heals you of all the murky waters of which you might have been going through, and if this isn't your thing, I advise you to turn back. 
> 
> With all due respect, 
> 
> Megumiai30
> 
> The two are 32 here!

You Won’t Leave Me, right? 

Kimura’s head slouched forward in fatigue from his night shift and from a story that he had heard from his colleague while on his shift. 

Flashback:

“…And when I woke up the next morning, she was gone…” His colleague Takamatsu said sadly, and Kimura swore that he saw some tears on the brims of his eyes. 

“I’m sorry to hear that man…” Kimura patted Takamatsu on the back, and he swore that he never saw him so down. Takamatsu was on of the most optimistic persons out there, too optimistic for him, but as it turned out, his wife had left him with a note and divorce papers one morning when he woke up. 

“Kimura, you never know what’s going to happen, so be careful,” Takamatsu warned and Kimura smiled it off. He knew that even though his wife was attractive at the age of 32, she was loyal to him and him only, and him to her only. 

“Look Takamatsu, let’s go out for a drink sometime, ‘kay?” Kimura suggested. 

The guy nodded, and Kimura hoped that he not resort to extreme means, but the thought still lingered in his head: The prospect of his wife cheating and leaving him.

But that wouldn’t happen right? I mean, they had a beautiful daughter between them and led lives as a police officer and an insurance agent, he knew that she wouldn’t do such a thing to them. But the thought lingered like a slow-acting poison and before he knew it, he had arrived at his house, their mansion(That is an apartment, since they usually call apartments in Japan mansions.) with the thought still fresh inside his head. He punched in the combination and went into the building itself and rode up the elevator to his home. 

When he opened the door he saw it was dark but by habit, said, “I’m home-“ And was cut off by his wife running towards him and jumping at him. 

“Masayoshi~ Welcome home!” She gave him a kiss on his cheeks and forehead, rubbing her nose with his. 

He smiled and then moved inside the house, not feeling in the mood and replied, “Hey Touka.” 

Yada curiously thought, ‘What’s the matter with him? He usually reacts well to one of those…’ 

Kimura took a shower and then headed to the dining room to see that his wife had made her special meat curry with rice and attempted to dig in until he saw that there were no eating utensils. He grumbled and rose from his seat to get some until he was stopped by his wife. 

“Justice.” She said his real name in a firm voice that left no place for argument and he sighed. 

“Touka, please, I’m hungry.” He pleaded. 

“What’s the matter with you today?” She asked while she folded her arms, half serious, half caring. 

Kimura sighed once more, “It’s nothing. I’m just a bit tired, that’s all. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’ll be having your delicious meat curry, thanks,” He reached over and kissed her cheek, but Yada realized that he lingered for longer than needed. 

“Masayoshi?” She questioned, trying to catch him off guard but he took his spoon and chopsticks and headed back to the dining room. 

Yada sighed. They had dated for seven years and been married for three, and on top of that had a two year old daughter, their dear little Mai. It was completely plausible that he knew all of her tricks now. Yada sighed once more. She wanted to help her husband, but that wouldn’t happen until he spilled the beans. She walked to the dining room after him. 

Kimura started to dig in until he heard the sound of a chair being moved and somebody sitting on it as chairs were designed to do. 

He didn’t look up, for he knew that his wife would ask him about what happened today, and he just knew that she would laugh at him. But then again, he was anxious. 

She called his name, “Masayoshi. Justice….” 

He recognized that tone. That tone was used by her when she just wanted to convey the fact that she wanted to be there for him. He sighed and gave up. It was futile and he knew it. 

He looked up and with a smile that he could muster at the moment wiped his mouth and asked, “Yes, Touka?”

“You’re disturbed by something and it’s my job to help you out of that rut.,” She had proclaimed, and he knew that was a statement. 

“Well….” Kimura sighed and his eyes tried to avoid hers which were beaming towards him firmly, waiting for an answer. 

“Justice. What is it? Did I do something wrong or did something happen at the station?” She asked firmly and yet with a caring voice this time around. 

“Touka.” He said simply to get her attention. 

She replied with a puzzled look, “Masayoshi?” 

“I love you…” He breathed out and Yada noticed that he was being serious and yet his eyes were telling her that he wasn’t quite sure of it. 

Yada smiled and kissed his nose, “I love you too… Now what happened? It’s unlike you to say that suddenly.” 

Of course she knew that her husband loved her, it was just that it wasn’t like him to admit it quite aloud like he just did. 

Kimura took a deep breath out. “You remember Takamatsu, right?” 

She nodded. The man was a very enthusiastic man, and his wife was always a pleasure to h-Yada was finishing that thought when her husband abruptly said, “She cheated on him and left his house with divorce papers on the table saying that she was sorry.”

Yada gasped. She had never took the woman as such.

Kimura sighed once again, because he knew that worrying about things wasn’t going to change anything. 

“I know it’s stupid, but Touka, you wouldn’t leave me like that, right?” He asked earnestly.

Yada giggled and then with a fond smile took his hands which were on his face and squeezed them, “Of course not, Justice. I love you so much, and look: We have a daughter together. Isn’t that our expression of love?” She blushed and Kimura blushed along with her, finally being able to see that his wife was being honest(Why wouldn’t she?) and he smiled at that. 

“I guess I was stupid right?” He asked her plainly, and she giggled. 

“Yup. But you know,” She suddenly let go of his hands and undid her usual ponytail, making her hair flow down from her scalp past her shoulders so that it gave her an entirely other look. 

“Do you want to ‘know’ for yourself that I won’t leave you?” She asked seductively, licking her lips. 

Kimura gasped. “Touka…Is it alright for you?”

“I don’t have work tomorrow, and I see no other thing that’s important then to get my husband to make sure he knows that his wife’s never going to leave him until the day we die.” She winked and went over to his back and wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning and whispering, her brown hair tickling the bare skin there. 

“Touka…” Kimura trailed off, breathing her name, feeling the sensation of the soft skin of her cheek rubbing his. 

“Masayoshi…Justice…I love you.” Yada whispered with sincerity, and Kimura knew it.

“Me too, Touka,” He turned his head towards his wife’s cheek and laid a soft peck on it, assured that she wouldn’t leave him and the same applied to him leaving her. 

Yada giggled at the sensation and she moved her lips to meet his. She looked at his eyes fondly and pecked his lips….

The peck became a kiss, and then the kiss became deeper and deeper… It was starting to involve their tounges which didn’t faze them at all. They enjoyed kissing each other like this, only this time…

By that moment, Kimura had stood up from his seat and turned his body towards Yada, and the two faced toward each other, making the moment more intimate. 

They broke apart, panting. 

“So… Want to continue this in our room?” She asked, panting. 

“Of course. It would be my honor to, Touka-san. But let’s keep it a bit quiet, eh?” Kimura answered with a wink and Yada giggled once more, knowing what he was insinuating. They didn’t want to wake their two year old daughter, Mai up in the night. 

Kimura leaned down and Yada met him in the middle, and the two headed inside their room, Kimura kicking it shut. As she locked it, they stood in front of each other. They laughed at each other and hugged each other. 

“Justice. I’m not going to leave you, okay?” She whispered. 

“Thank you, Touka… Thank you…” He whispered back, not realizing that she was starting to take his clothes off. 

“I’m convinced, don’t worry Touka.” He chuckled. 

“I know, I just wanted to make sure…” She smirked on that last word and asked him to raise his arms, and he obliged. She took off his shirt, and his tank top, her hands playing with his well-made body, making him tickle. 

He took off her shirt, his hands coming in touch with her chest, making him blush. 

“Three years, and still?” She asked, amused at her husband’s reaction, herself wearing a camisole that fitted her beautiful figure tightly. 

“Still. You look so beautiful.” He winked at her. 

She blushed. He lunged for her lips, and she melted in his embrace, her hands going to her husband’s pants. She successfully took them off, promoting him to kick them off impatiently. He asked her to hold up her arms and he took off her camisole, leaving her in a pink bra. The two kissed and tumbled on their bed, her on top of him. 

Kimura snickered and Yada laughed. This wasn’t the first time that they were in this position and yet it always felt different, new. 

“Well, then are you ready, mister?” She asked, on top of him, and he nodded realizing subtly that he was half naked with only his trunks to cover his body. 

Yada sensually took off her short pants, leaving her in her lingerie of her bras and panties, and Kimura enjoyed every second of it. She purposely jiggled her breasts as she moved and Kimura’s body reacted quite eagerly, as she could tell from the tent that had formed in the middle of his trunks. 

“Looks like you can’t wait,” She grinned and a blush formed on his face, smiling sheepishly.

“Well, there’s a beautiful woman on top of me and she’s my dear wife, don’t you think it’s weird for that not to happen? He waggled his eyebrows, sitting up to cup her face, and their lips meant once more, only this time, their hands were fervently grasping the other’s body. 

For Kimura, he made a line from her ear to her neck where he knows she’s sensitive, and he heard that first moan from her, and then to her bare collarbone, where he touches her only in the way he knows her, as all husbands do with their wife. 

Yada in return, poked her husband’s chest lightly, knowing that he likes the tickling sensation, and smoothed out her hand on his bare back and ran through it like water, knowing he would gasp, and he let out that first gasp and moan. She touched him in the way that only wives do with their husbands, the way that only she knew. 

Theirs wasn’t hastened nor was it too slow, but it was just right, taking in every sensation, every touch, every caress to the fullest. The two broke apart to stare at one another, and another thing that they loved were the stares that they would give to the other. The stares that were full of love, affection, and most of all trust. 

“Justice…. You do trust me, right?” She asked skeptically after listening to that story about Takamatsu and his wife- ex-wife. 

“Why? Because of Takamatsu?” He asked. 

She nodded cutely and his smile turned into a fond one, “Of course I do… It’s just that… That it just seemed so real. Not that you would but…” He added that last part after he saw that his wife’s face fell. 

“But?” His wife asked. 

“But it just got to me, Touka. I’m sorry for making you worry. I… it just felt real, alright?” He sighed and his face fell. 

Yada smiled fondly this time and held him in a tight hug, him gasping because of the sensations that he was feeling, her soft skin pressing against him. 

Just then they heard a cry coming from the other room, and they were left in suspense. What if their daughter saw them in this compromising position? But thankfully, they heard it go away, and concluded that it was the breeze. 

“Imagine if Mai saw us…” Kimura let out a sigh. 

Yada winked, “Don’t worry, I can take care of Dance-chan… I mean Mai…”She snickered and Kimura looked at her seriously, “You know that she hates that nickname.”

“But you can’t be serious all the time, Omawari-san(Mr. Policeman).” Yada refuted and he smiled, knowing that he couldn’t win against his wife, but now was the only time he could. 

Unknowingly, he switched their positions so that he was on top and he laid a soft kiss on her cheek, making her giggle. She nodded and he nodded back, knowing what was to happen in this night of healing between the two that had been wed three years ago in holy matrimony. in front of Kami-sama and the guests watching. 

Kimura kissed her, and then went from her neck which made her breath hitch a bit and then to her chest where he saw her pink bra was in the way and untied it from the front at once to get it out of the way. He saw his wife covering her face with her arms because of embarrassment, so he removed them and remarked, “You look beautiful, Touka. I thought you were used to this?” 

She chuckled while blushing, “Not quite,” She winked. 

He laughed with a similar blush and proceeded to lay a kiss on her breasts. He sucked the fine skin there and she moaned. He kissed lower and lower until he reached her pink panties. He looked up for her approval, “Touka?”

She nodded willingly. She lifted her hips and in one swoop she was naked in front of him, like the day she was born. 

“Touka… You look beautiful.” He complimented once more, knowing that she deserved every inch of it. She reacted with a giggle that sprouted up from her. He kissed her stomach but then she reminded him, “But my turn’s over. Time for yours~!” 

She flipped their positons so that she was on top of him in all of her naked glory, and Kimura was enjoying the sight as well as the sensations that she was giving him. She started at his lips, kissing them and invading his mouth to give him the very famous 10-hit deep kiss that they had learned back in 3-E. He sighed and leaned into her administrations, knowing that he couldn’t resist it, nor did he want to. 

She kissed his nose, forehead, eyelids when she asked him to close his eyes for a moment(He complained that he wouldn’t be able to see her beauty to which she stuck out her tounge.), and cheeks. She made her way down by laying a peck on his Adam’s apple and went down and down until she reached his boxers. He repeated what she did and lifted his hips and whoosh! The two were naked only for their spouse’s eyes only. 

“You look so handsome, Masayoshi…. Justice,” She leaned in and whispered. 

He lifted himself up so that he was sitting up straight. He smiled and whispered back, “And you my dear Touka, look as beautiful as ever.”

The two nodded in agreement, only this time Yada moved so that she was on all fours on the bed, her behind facing towards him. 

“Eh? Touka?” He asked flustered and yet confused. 

“Just wanted to add a little flavor… That’s okay, right?” She asked, her face red also. 

“Well, I guess so.” He chuckled and he announced, “Well, then, here I go.” She nodded and he entered her from the back, making her gasp loudly. 

“Touka, are you okay?” He asked, frightened that this new(?) position was hurting her. 

She looked back with a wink, “Don’t worry, it just feels new and deep.”

“Is it okay if I move?” He asked cautiously. . 

She nodded enthusiastically, wanting to feel him more and he obliged. He started to move slowly to let her get used to the rhythm and started going a bit faster as she also moved along with him.

“Ah… Masayoshi!” She moaned. 

He groaned, “Touka….” He leaned on her back and fondled with her breasts, nibbling on her ear, making her giggle. 

The two moved in rhythm with each other, him pushing in and she moving her hips so that she would match him. He groaned and she moaned as they continued. When they were used to that similar feeling that they had been feeling for three years now, Yada called her husband. 

“Masayoshi…?” She panted. 

“Yes, Touka? Are you okay?” He asked worryingly, bring the movements to a stop. 

She nodded, and did the unexpected. She flipped their positions so that she was on top and he was on the bottom. Kimura grunted as his back made contact with the surface of the bed. “Touka? Ah… Touka.” 

She giggled as she lowered herself on his arousal. She began to move slowly until he complied with her actions, moving his hips upwards to match her rhythm, and they started once more to grind against each other in that familiar dance. 

Kimura enjoyed the sights as he looked up. His wife’s hair loosened and jumping all over the place, her face just taking in the pleasure and the love, and her face looked absolutely… beautiful. Her breasts bouncing up and down each and every time she moved up and down… It was merely a pleasure to see from down here, and he appreciated it. He laid a hand on her hip and smiled at her. She returned it with a giggle, looking down on her husband whom looked very handsome at that moment. 

They continued in that state until Kimura pulled the rug from under her when he unexpectedly flipped their positions so that he was on top and she was on the bed itself. 

“Justice?” She asked.

“Touka….” He leaned down and kissed her, and she responded eagerly, kissing him with the skills that she acquired through their classes together with Bitch-sensei. Kimura always remembered that he was overshadowed by a lot of members of his class. As they were kissing Kimura slowly pushed into her. She gasped into his mouth and they started to move once again, push and pull….

They continued that for a while until Kimura announced, “Touka… I think I’m at my limit..” 

Yada cupped her husband’s cheeks and faced directly at him and whispered, “Me too. Let’s come together.” 

He nodded and the two shouted the other’s names as they reached their limit.

“Masayoshi!” 

“Touka!” 

Some time had past since the two had reached their peak and were greeted with high and white pleasure. They had panted as they came, but now they had calmed down to a serene, silent and hot night(It was summer.), and now were on the verge of fatigue. At the moment, Kimura’s head was on Yada’s breasts as pillows, fatigued from all of the… love making that they had engaged in. 

She giggled at the contact that his breath made with her skin and asked, “How’s everything there, good?” 

Kimura blushed, “Sorry… I’m just a bit tired right now. But yeah… They feel soft and comfy.” 

Yada stroked her husband’s hair and asked, “So, are you absolutely sure that I’m not going to be leaving you?” 

He nodded, and she felt it on her breasts. “I’m sorry that I ever doubted you… It’s just that…” She let out a silent, “Shh…”

“Shh… It’s okay, Masayoshi…. We all have our doubts sometimes, and to be honest with you, I thought the same today.”

He looked up, bewildered, “Me? With who?” 

She chuckled, “Well, I don’t know? A fellow detective who has better looks then me?” 

He chuckled in return, “I doubt there’s anyone that’s more beautiful than you, anata.”

She blushed and cupped her husband’s face, lifting it up from its comfort zone and kissed him, “I love you Justice. I just don’t know why you chose me that’s all… I mean a guy set on the course of success in the TMP married to little old me?”

Kimura with droopy eyes, laid a finger on her lips this time around. “My dear, you’re the one who’s too much for me. A successful insurance agent who’s beautiful…?”

Yada concluded with a chuckle, “Then should we conclude that we’re too much for each other?” 

Kimura nodded. “Touka, please don’t leave me…I love you so much…” 

Yada giggled, “Of course not, Justice… I love you too….” 

“Justice…Justice….Masayoshi?” She looked slightly up to see that he was fast asleep on her breasts, arms, tightened around her body so she wouldn’t go anywhere.

She giggled, “Good night…Justice.” She kissed his forehead and made her own way into the world of dreams after him, dreaming of a new born boy playing with them and their daughter Mai, and who knows? If Kami-sama allows them, they might have a baby as a result of their love that they had expressed through their actions tonight. 


End file.
